geometry_dash_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Update 2.3
2.2, Meet your match! Geometry dash 2.3 is here! Release date: March 16 2023 New levels: Elemelons and Solar and Lunar. *New portals: Jetpack, Psychological Changer *Lots of new orbs and pads! *At least 20 new backgrounds and 10 new grounds! *New blocks! *Tournament! (for any player) A tournament that happens every week! *Pro tournament! (for players with 100 demons or more) A tournament that happens every other week! *Events! *Weekly leader board! Whoever has beaten the most demons by the end of the week will win 10000 orbs! *Yearly leader board! Whoever is at the top by the end of the year will get to add a new official icon in Geometry Dash! *New ground types! *Elder mod request option! *Super quests! Rare types of quests which give you amazing rewards! *Keyboard controls support! *New login reward chest! *Death animations! *New editor controls! *Mythical Shop! Get extremely rare Icons for diamonds or demon keys! *GDTV! Watch replays by other players and make your own replays! *New triggers including camera controls, and Flash. (like the pulse trigger but it changes to another color at the end) *New texture packs! *Improved the Random trigger! *MAJOR BUG FIXES! *New Currency! Demon Coins! *New Replay System, much better than Everyplay! *More Effects for Platformer mode *More chests in the Treasure Room that costs 10 keys to open. *Official creator contests! *Improvements to Platformer Mode! *Mini games! Play them to earn rewards! *Secondary background colors! *Yes, MORE new triggers! Background trigger, contact trigger, mode trigger, flash trigger, crack trigger, No Fire dash trigger, reverse psychology trigger, psychopath trigger, sonatic trigger. *Leaderboard now refreshes twice a month! *Transfer data between mobile, PC/Mac and Switch accounts! *Brand new monsters! *IMMERSIVE LEVEL CREATOR! Change the color of the icon, change the progress bar color, create trippy effects on screen, and SO MUCH MORE! *Chat Box in User Levels, Multiplayer Levels and Official Levels! *Updated Leaderboards, including a country leaderboard! *Add PNGs to levels and comments! *Added country of origin of each player with an account! (You will have to select your country even if you made an account before 2.3.) *High Detail for no lag quality! *Notifications, both in-game and out of the app! *We've partnered with Discord Inc. to bring you live chat outside of levels AND the game itself! Check out Geometry Dash Online, coming soon! *Multi-activate in jump pads, triggers with touch triggered enabled and portals. *Custom key bindings! *Help icon! *All objects info and animation representation! *Increased scaling size to 5.00! *Solid and non-solid option in block settings. *Fonts on item counter. *A weekly demon chest that's the same as the demon chests in the Treasure Room. *Scaling options! Scale on one axis at a time, scale dimensions, and more! *The ability to scale multiple objects at once without scaling the selection as a whole. *The ability to rotate solid objects. *The ability to customize attempt count text. *New textures and texture button on menu page. *Level play notifications. *Demon star values. *Profile demons. *Profile page additions: follower count, use the players icons, view players favourite levels. *Saved icon configurations. *You can make icons in Icon Editor! *Want to suggest a new feature? Send it to RobTop! *Add a reset button! *Remove the orb timing mechanic. *Added a tutorial! *Your custom levels appear as one of the default levels in the play button! Click the "Custom" button next to the "RobTop" button. you can even rate the difficulties and put them into your own gauntlets! *New level feedbacks: Love, Ok and Hate *Rotate anything static with a new ”Disable Static State” option! *Attempt Storage! Start off from the attempt you last exited a level from! *Custom Song Looping! *How about huge secrets...? Wasteland *Copying RobTop levels! *Random Block Mode! *Pets! Celestial beings have started popping up all over the Dashlands. Are they from another universe? Another branch of existence? NOBODY CARES! The point is, THEY ARE THE CUTEST THINGS! Press your luck and hatch an egg containing a random pet, either Common, Uncommon, Rare, Legendary, Exotic or Mythical pet! Some pets give cool abilities, so give in to your gambling side and get a pet! *New Platformer Level Pack: The Adventures of First Dashlandians I. It contains 8 levels which tells us the full story of how god RubRub created GD since 2012. *New mode! Big Mode! *New Platformer-specific game modes, including the Ram, the Star Sparkler (don’t tell Nintendo) and more! *Server chat! Now you can talk about anything you want with every other player in the world! (Warning: May cause a lot of issues on low-end devices) *The ability to go between updates! Now you can play the original 1.0 update! (To get to an update, the game closes without exiting and opens again after that. Your levels will save, but only with the stuff available in the update you're currently in.) *New Difficulty: Tricky! Between Harder and Insane! *Secrets... *And more! Gallery 4f08884516.jpg|Unofficial Teaser Art by User:OkSl2 4f08884517.jpg|Unofficial Teaser 2 Art by User:OkSl2 * Category:Updates